Potatoes and rich promises
by Uraraka-chan
Summary: When Sasha gets anxiety from an upcoming expedition, she tries to make herself a potato in the middle of the night. Later did she know, she had woken up Connie as he comforts her through her troubled times.


Sasha listened to the wax drip from the candle at the side of her bed. It seemed to have shorten everytime she glared at it and it constantly reminded her of how the night was getting shorter.

Anxiety was setting in now. Her spine tingled as her fingertips seemed to of became numb.

Sasha than sat up slowly, letting her bed creek lightly as her bare feet touched the cool ground. It seemed to of helped her upset stomach but what really would be better..Is a hot, steamy potato.

Yeah, a potato.

Slowly and steadily, she stood to her feet, moving twords the huge kitchen that held the world's supply of potatoes.

Hopefully nobody was awake. It seems extremely late by the way the sky looked outside, so she should be good.

Although, nobody was allowed in the kitchen at all hours, she opened the door lightly, popping her head through the ajar door to look around at the darkened room.

She than quickly went to the stash to grab a potato or two to stick in the oven. Oven-baked potatoes are the best, especially with butter.

"Sasha?"

She jumped like a cat who just saw a cucumber. Not even bothering to turn around, she ducked behind the counter, holding the starches close to her chest.

"Sasha. It's just me, Connie. What are you doing?" He whispered, still his voice echoing through the kitchen.

"Oh.. uh," standing back up, she placed the potatoes on the counter, "I was just finding something to eat for my..Stomach."

He nodded and scratched his head alittle, "Ah," Connie sighed and leaned against the counter, looking down at the food and Sasha's fingers that tapped on the wood. "Are you nervous about the expedition tomorrow?"

The question caused her hair to raise on the back of her neck, "Well..Of course I am.." she mumbled.

"Yeah..So am I..It just freaks me out not knowing when I'll get swiped up by a titan one day."

Sasha tensed at his words. Just imagining that sight, being caught in five foot hands, being raised to a mouth full of saliva and teeth the size of a human body. Soon enough, being grinded between their teeth untill, 'pop' your head goes loose. Yeah, it's a horrible sight.

"M-me too.." she swallowed thickly and looked down, her finger tapping faster on the wood, signaling that anxiety was getting the best of her, "I-i just..I don't think I can do this anymore Connie..I-it's just.. It's just so scary a-and I can't help but feel horribly terrified going outside the walls again. I-i can't do it anymore. I-i just can't.."

Connie glared over at a panicking Sasha, than quickly moved to her side, grabbing ahold of her hands in his own. They only shook lightly as he used words of relief, "Hey, hey, hey. Sasha," he looked deep in her brown eyes, trying to find a single ray of hope, "Don't think like that right now.. You're way to far into the survey corps to give up now.. I'm scared, hell, I'm terrified but, I know that we can can beat the titans though, cause I believe in the survey corps...In us.."

She moved her gaze twords Connie, feeling a bit better about her problem.

He leaned in alittle, wiping warm tears away from her eyes gently. "Just make sure you believe in yourself for me.." Connie replied, than pulled his hand away from her face to only stare at her.

Akward. Yeah, very akward. The fact that they stared at eachother, for what seemed like a century. Though, it was nice having Connie's hands wrapped around hers, she couldn't complain one bit. That's when Sasha moved her hand from his, linking their fingers together.

She nodded, keeping the tears from escaping, "Yeah..I promise.."

Sappy. She knows, but she couldn't help that her heart began to beat out of place and her stomach tingled with butterflies. His did too, but more rapidly.

They continued to gaze at eachother for awhile, their eyes melting at the looks of eachother as Connie leaned in alittle. Now their faces were mearly centimeters apart before they heard a large 'thud' that hit the ground.

They both pulled back looking down at the ground, which only lead Sasha to scream, "M-my potato!" She grabbed it off the ground swiftly and rubbed the dirt away with her shirt.

Connie merely laughed and preheated the oven, "Let me guess, oven baked potatoes?" He raised a brow.

A small smile creeped across her face as she sighed, "Heh..Yeah."

Giving him a potato and some butter, he stuck it in the oven, letting it cook.

Sasha frowned quickly, mainly because it would take a long time to cook a potato and remembering the actions that they shared alittle while back. They held hands. Like a couple. They held hands together!? And was Connie so close to kissing her!?

Connie cleared his throat and stretched out his back from bending over. "Uh Sasha..?" He looked at her, blushing as he didn't really know what to say.

She blinked, "Y-yeah..?"

"We..I-i mean..Did..Did we have a moment.?" He holds his gaze on Sasha for a bit, than scratched his head.

Did they have a moment?

"I..Uh..I think..?" She meant it as a statement, but it ended up more like a question. She was unsure herself, but, it did kind of seem like they did for a brief moment.

They looked at eachother, than chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..Heh, I guess we did have a moment." Connie spoke and blushed fiercely, "I mean, my stomach has butterflies everywhere and I'm sure you could of heard my heart beat a million miles away."

Sasha laughed calmly, "Heh, same here..So um...Connie," He turned to her, "Do you..Like me?"

Connie shivered. Of course he liked Sasha, it would be impossible not to but the real question is; Does Sasha like him back? That's the question Connie asked himself constantly in the back of his mind. He was just too afraid to ask.

"Well.." he began, "Do you like me.. Sasha?"

"U-uh..Yeah..I do.." She played with her fingers as Connie perked up, "I-i like you too Sasha!" He screamed, mainly from embarrassment, as it echoed through the kitchen.

"Sh! Sh! Connie, you're going to get us caught!" Quickly, she drew her finger to her lips and hushed the boy quickly in a loud whisper, "O-oh, gomen'nasai.." He shut his lips than looked at the oven.

It was akward for awhile. Very.

They didn't talk to eachother untill the smell of potatoes filled the kitchen up. Sasha opened the oven and grabbed the few potatoes with an oven mitt. It smelled so good, it almost caused the both of them to drool.

Connie smiled, grabbing a knife to spread butter for the top and a fork for Sasha as he watched her rip into the potato quickly.

Her eyes twinkled, "Ah~It's so good~!"

She continued to swallow her food down before handing her fork to Connie for him to give a quick bite. He blushed, "T-thanks." He took the offer as the potato melted into his mouth. Indeed it was very good.

"So, um..Connie." Sasha began. "If we like..E-eachother..Do you maybe..wanna hang out together one day..?" She blushed dramatically and looked down at the steamy food.

Although she couldn't see it, he grew a huge smile and leaned in to give her a huge kiss. Their lips touched for a good minuet, her soft plump ones mixed with his sweet lips to make the perfect match. Connie pulled away and tilted Sasha's face up by the chin, "I'd love to." He spoke as she smiled brightly.


End file.
